Black Clouds
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Dalton is having a party to celebrate sectionals. But during that party Kurt is sexually assualted. Blaine steps in the room before it gets worse but can Kurt recover from this? Can Blaine help him? PLEASE REVIEW!


**Please review!**

The Warblers had decided to throw a party at their sucess at Sectionals. Kurt still felt rather new and out of place at Dalton. He sat awkwardly on one of the couches in the dorms and the groups mingled. He needed to get away from them suddenly, he never did well in crowds and he knew Blaine was busy talking to one of the Warbler's friends who was visiting. He found an empty room and sighed as he sank onto a couch. Alone at last. He didn't know why he hated parties, they just always made him uncomfortable. Probably because he was always an outcast. He took a sip of his drink as he waite dfor the party to be over. A part of him was annoyed with himself that it was a new school and he sitll couldn't enjoy himself. He still couldn't just let things go and have fun. The door pushed opena and he looked, slightly hoping that it'd be Blaine-it wasn't.

The young man seemed to look nice enough, with dark hair and blue eyes. He smiled at Kurt.

"Sorry I thought this room was empty."

Kurt smiled back.

"That's why I picked it," he admitted. "You're welcome to stay though."

"Thanks." He quickly sank down next to Kurt, catching him by surprise. "My name's Trevor." He held out his hand. Kurt shook it politely.

"Kurt Hummel."

"Oh right, you're the new kid." Trevor grinned. "I've been watching you for a while now," he admitted. "When the Glee group does practices in the halls and such."

Kurt wasn't sure what to say to this so he took another sip of his drink. Trevor noticed.

"You want to add to the taste?" He asked and Kurt looked confused.

"What do you maen?" Trevor grinned and took out something from underneath his shirt, it was a flask. "I use it with all my drinks," he commented as he dripped it into his soda. Kurt stared at it in shock. He had never actually seen a flask before. "Want some?" Trevor waved the flask in front of Kurt's face and Kurt quickly shook his head, feeling more and more uncomfortable.

"No..thank you." He sipped his soda quickly as he stood up. "I should probably go..."

"Hey." Trevor grabbed his hand. "Didn't mean to make you nervous."

"You didn't," Kurt assured him. "I just...was going to meet a friend-"

straight up lie but he suddenly felt like he _had _to get out of there.

"Come on, I just wanted to make you more comfortable," said Trevor. He began to rotate his fingers around Kurt's hand, as if messaging it. Kurt stiffened. He hated any sort of contact because most of the time it involved him getting tossed into dumpers or shoved into lockers.

"Come, stay," said Trevor and pulled Kurt back down onto the couch. He was so much stronger than Kurt and suddenly that scared him. He sat, completly stiff,and swallowed. Each time he tried to sit up Trevor pushed him back down. "I just want to have some fun. I've been watchign you for so long." Trevor ran his hand down Kurt's leg's and towards his crotch. Kurt gasped when he touched it.

"Please!" He begged fearfully. "Don't!"

Trevor laughed softly as he tried to nibble onto Kurt's neck.

"You've just never been shown what it's like to have a good time, that's all" he whispered into Kurt's ear before he licked it. "I can change that." Sweat ran down Kurt's face.

"_No_," he growled and shoved Trevor away as he stood up. "I DON'T want this!"

Trevor sat there for a moment, as if processsing what had just happened.

"I get it," he said with a smile as he stood up. "You're a virgin aren't you"

Kurt stared at him, stunned.

"I can change that though," Trevor added as he stood up. "Come on, you want this," he said with an almost purr in his voice. "You just don't know it." He grabbed Kurt's crotch again and Kurt shoved him.

"Get off of me!" Real panic filled him. He had read horror stories like this but never thought he'd be in this kind of position. And Trevor was so much stronger than him. Anger flashed in Trevor's eyes.

"They all want it, at the end," he hissed as he shoved Kurt against the wall and pinned his hands down with one hand. He slowly ran the other hand up and down Kurt's chest. Kurt's breathing quickened. This was all happening so fast.

"Please," he bggged as Trevor started to kiss his neck. "Please don't!"

The door opened then and in walked Blaine who was clearly looking for someone and eyes widened when he saw Kurt pinned to the wall.

"What the hell?" He shouted with rage.

"Trust me," laughed Trevor. "It's more than fine-"

"Get off of him!" Blaine raced towards Trevor and threw a punch in the face. Kurt's eyes widened as he saw Trevor collapse.

"You sonofabitch!" Trevor shouted as he covered his nose. "You broke my nose!"

"I'm going to break a lot more than that if you don't get the fuck out of here!" Blaine growled. Kurt winced. He had never heard such strong language come from Blaine, or such a strong reaction. Trevor glared at him and then smiled at Kurt.

"I'll see you later," he said with a wink which caused Kurt to shudder.

"If you don't leave now I swear to God I'm going ot call the police!" Blaine threatened which caused Trevor's eyes to widen and quickly scurry out of the room like a coward. Blaine watched Kurt tremble next to him. "Kurt..." A pained expression filled him as he placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt jerked it away.

"Don't touch me," he mumbled. Blaine nodded.

"I'm going to call the police-"

"Don't!"

"Kurt Trevor CAN'T go unpunished-"

"Kick him out then, but don't call the police. Please I DON'T wan tmy dad to know." Kurt begged Blaine with tears in his eyes. "He's already been through SO much and he JUST got married. I don't want him to worry anymore than he has to about me."Please Blaine.."

Blaine bit his lip.

"All right, but I'm telling the councel so he'll least get some sort of punishment-we can make up another reason on why he's getting kicked out. He's not going tow ant everyone to know he tried to rape someone."

Kurt flinched.

"I don't think he was trying to..."

"Yes, Kurt, from what I saw..."Blaine's voice trailed off. "He was definently sexually assaulting you at the very least, and for that he needs to be punished. If not he's just going to do this to someone else." He looked at Kurt's trembling body and his heart went out to him. he knew how innocent Kurt still was.

"Come on," he mumbled as he placed his hand once more on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt continued to jerk it away. "Let's go."

Kurt nodded as he tried to keep it together and slowly they walked out of the room.

_So much for being safe here at Dalton,_ he thought as the door slammed behind him.


End file.
